


Daddy Didn't Love Me

by NothingIWontGive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Growing Up, Homophobia, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Triggers, child pornography, nobody dies that we care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive
Summary: His dad never loved him, did he?
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 16





	Daddy Didn't Love Me

**_~~••×∆°∆×••~~_ **  
**_••Just to explain the siblings and everything I'm adding this note. Bro and Mom are NOT Rose and Daves parents. They are their older siblings. They are named Evalyn and Ambrose. Dirk and Roxy (Diederik and Roxanne) still exist. Dave and Rose (David and Roselyn) as well. Each set are Twins. Evalyn and Ambrose are eight years older than Dave and Rose. Dirk and Roxy are four to six years older. Their father and mother are not canon characters. So... Ha. •_ **  
**_•Um, IDK if I'll get to ships, but I probably will. Probably touching very lightly on said ships. Knowing myself, I'll just explain the basics of the families of the ships. Lol. John and Jade are cousins. Jane and Jake are also cousins. They live close to each other. Jake and Jade are siblings. Jane and John are siblings as well. Big shocker. I know. Same age gap as Dirk and Dave.•_ **  
**_•Karkat will probably be in her as well. Aradia's family are related to Karkats, by the reason of siblings. Aradia and Karkats mom is dead. Whoop. So Nepetas family is doing the whole step fam thing. Of course, their family has the same age gap. I'm not sure I'll name the parents, but IDK. (I've decided just to give them names, in case. That will be in a new section underneath this one.) Everyone else in that family is named their regular canon names. Kankri, Damara, Meulin.•_ **  
**_•The parent's names are as the following. John and Jane's dad is named Jaxon, his sister's name is Juliette (Jade and Jakes mom.) Karkats dad is named Kabir, his moms is Aria-Dawn. His stepmoms is Nova-Melody. The Strilalonde parents are named Rachel and Derik. They sound like a toxic couple to me. I apologize if those are your names.•_ **  
**_•The big ship will be Dave/Karkat. I'm sure Roxy/Jane will happen as well. Which falls with Jake/Dirk.••_ **  
**_∆••TRIGGER WARNING••∆_ **  
**_×•There will be some talk of domestic abuse, child pornography, self-harm, graphic descriptions of child murder, profanity, some slight religious beliefs, slight homophobia (not from religious beliefs, just being an asshole.) I believe that that's all. However, I would tread carefully if anything similar to what I mentioned triggers you. Some of what I said might not even be that bad for everyone. But I don't want to trigger anyone.•×_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_Well, once when I was eight_ **  
**_Everything was going great_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_If you never listened to the activity that was happening in any apartment in Houston Texas, you would have thought everything was great in all of them. If you don't listen to the kid sobbing loudly in his room at one am. The kid being forced to listen to the yelling happening in the next room over. The kids older brother trying to comfort his three other siblings. Dirk was a great brother, he tried his best, but that wasn't what Dave needed, he needed an escape. That wouldn't ever happen though. Dave wasn't glad that Bro and his sister were gone at their own jobs. Not at home listening to the screaming streaming through the paper walls. Evalyn and Ambrose wouldn't put up that shit from anyone._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_Until my father, he tried to kill me_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When Dave was alone with his father, he was in the risk of being found dead. And his body wouldn't be found for a very long time. His corpse would be rotting for months. Maybe he would only be broken bones when some poor soul would find him behind a trash can a block away from where he lived when he could still breathe. Maybe he wouldn't be found until his twin had graduated from high school, still thinking of her brother when she saw the freckle on her wrist. A freckle they both had, in the same place. Dave had more surrounding that freckle, but Rose only had a few scattered ones. She would be able to see it more easily than Dave would have. How would they identify his body? Maybe by the fact he had a repaired hole in his left leg._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_By the time that I was nine_ **  
**_My daddy was doing time_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When Dave was nine Bro was in prison for stealing money from where he worked. Dave was unprotected from his father's wrath. Not that his eldest sister wouldn't try to protect him, but that would only help for a very short while._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_And my mother had enlisted in the army_ **  
**_I wish my father had loved me more_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_His mother said she was entering into the army. But no one believed her. They were right too, her body was found in the park halfway across town. She was found with bruises around her neck, her veins popping out. Empty bottles of medication scattered around her. Even more empty bottles of alcohol joining the medicine. She was a fucking liar. She didn't care about her children, she should have never had kids. But she decided that having six was a great god damn idea. His father didn't even hold a funeral for his wife. He couldn't care less, she was just a useless whore to him. He didn't love any of his family, no one was equal to him._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_By the time was that I was ten_ **  
**_My dad's life was going to end_ **  
**_'Cause he was going on ninety_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When Daves dad was admitted to the hospital, everyone in their household had to work to keep him there, so he could live a little while longer. Dave didn't know why they cared so much, the man deserved to die a painful death, he did nothing good for anyone in their small family._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_By the time I was eleven_ **  
**_My daddy was up in heaven in the clouds_ **  
**_Staring down at me_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When his father died, none of his siblings went to his funeral either. They didn't want to. He didn't do anything good for them, why would any of them care about his rotting corpse. Dave was glad he was gone. There was less torture and screaming in their household. Sure they would have to work earlier than they wanted, but that was okay. The oldest siblings were better parents than he was. Evalyn legally adopted Roxanne and Rosalyn. Ambrose adopted Diederik and David. They really were better guardians than their actual parents._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_And I can't help but miss him_ **  
**_Even though he hit me everyday_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_Dave missed not having to work to continue living. But anything was better than being beat like a punching bag. Dave was willing to illegally work at the liquor store down the street. He was willing to work two jobs on top of school, which was fifth grade. Even if he was too young for all the stress. Even if there was a risk of getting in trouble, but he worked under Diederiks name, he was closer to the legal age. Their apartment didn't cost too much, so everything was fine. Bills were always so much money each month._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_And he tried to hang me with a belt once_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When Dave was six his dad tried to make it look like Dave tried to kill himself with one of his brothers' belts. He didn't do it right. Dave survived, there is still a scar from where the edges of the belt cut him though. Dirk had worse marks on his neck though, their father cut Dirks neck with a broken bottle. It's amazing how he was never caught._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_And he took nude photographs of my body_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When Rose was four her father undressed her. He took away all of the clothes in the room he locked her and himself in. Dave watched from the couch, his brother just talked to him as Dave could hear banging coming from the room over. All of his siblings had to have a session in that room. Dave included, he was stripped from everything. His father was a nasty asshole. Dave wonders how much money his father got for the photos he took._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_And by the time that I was twelve, I had made my first million_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When Dave met Karkat he felt that he won the lottery. Sure he and Karkat didn't along perfectly. But the older boy was more honest than any of his friends. John pitied him, so did Jade. Hell Jade wouldn't even be his friend if Dirk wasn't dating her older brother. Jade was a sweet girl, don't get him wrong. She was a sweetheart, she always talked to Dave during the classes they shared. She would do anything to make him happy. But Dave could see the pity in her eyes when he needed to leave the room during health class because they were talking about abuse. Karkat didn't pity him though, Karkat was brutally honest. Karkat grew up in a preacher's home. He lost his mother at a young age, but he got a new one. His new mother came with two stepsisters who were sweet as all get out. Karkat's friendship came with friends, eleven of them to be exact. Terezi was Dave's second closest friend, she was blind, so she never held pity in her eyes. Though when didn't have her glasses on, Dave could almost see mischief sparkling in her teal eyes. Karkat had a crush on Terezi, but he always called it a flush crush. Whatever that meant. Karkat's friend group was an interesting bunch, all great in different ways. Even if Dave didn't enjoy the company of Gamzee, Eridan, or Equius. They weren't horrible people, they were absolutely fantastic._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_And by the time that I was fourteen, I had found the cure to cancer_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When Dave was fourteen his second oldest sister became the first person to find the cure to cancer. She was a twenty-year-old college student, but fuck was she absolutely brilliant. She had found that science and technology helped her get over her underage alcoholism. She had her breakthrough watching her roommate, and girlfriend, Jane bake. She realized what the cure could possibly be. Dave was so proud to be her little brother. He always knew she could do anything she put her heart to, she had gotten into that school on a scholarship. She actually got money for her research now, she still had to continue developing the cure, maybe even something to prevent cancer._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_And by the time that I was fourteen, I was the president of the country_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When Dave was also fourteen, he realized he might be gay for someone close to him. Karkat sure as hell wasn't going to get to know that though. He came from a religious family, even if his brother was secretly dating Cronus Ampora. Apparently knew that though. Or they just didn't mention it. Talk about a strange relationship, Cronus was a sexual being but Kankri was celibate. How in the absolute fuck did that work? But Dave supposed that if Cronus could get with Kankri, he could at least try to get with Karkat. He highly doubted that Kabir would be homophobic towards either of his children. He wasn't that type of guy, he was far from being an asshole about others personal lives. Hell he was like a father to Dave and his family. He always welcomed Dave and his twin into his home. He didn't shun Rose and Kanaya when they said that they might like eachother. Kabir was so much better than his own father would have been. Derik would have actually killed Dave if he came out to him. Rachel would have been too drunk to care, probably think that gay was some new type of alochol._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_And by the time that I was fifteen, I was the champion of the world_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_On Dave's fifteenth birthday he finally got his first boyfriend. Dave was happier than he ever had been, he was finally free from worrying if Karkat would like him back. He felt like he could take down some guy named Lord English. He felt like a god. He could do anything with his freckled boyfriend. He was so happy with his life. He fell in love with Karkat every single time he saw the boys curly mop of hair in the hallway. He got excited whenever his boyfriend complimented his insecurities. Karkat made him comfortable._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
**_So I'm glad my daddy didn't love me_ **  
**_And I'm glad that he tried to kill me_ **  
**_And I'm glad he took those pictures of me_ **  
**_I am glad my daddy didn't love me_ **  
**_I said I'm glad my daddy didn't love me_ **  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_ **  
_When Dave was twenty one he married the love of his life. He got to call him his husband. He was so in love with the angry man that he cuddled with every night. He got to see the tiny man sob at every sappy ending of the romcom he was watching. He got to watch the scrunch of his nose at the stupidity of others. Or the brightness of his smile when he laughs at one of Daves stupid jokes. Dave couldn't wait to watch his husbands emotions for the rest of his life._  
**_~~~~••°-°••~~~~_**

**_[Wedding Hands](https://thefallenassbuttbitch.tumblr.com/post/189461712764/woohoo) _ **

**_[What Dave and Karkat look like](https://thefallenassbuttbitch.tumblr.com/post/189478526834/i-really-only-created-these-because-of-a-fan) _ **


End file.
